<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That one prank comic but Shuichi doesn't prank back by Nonbinary_shuichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724526">That one prank comic but Shuichi doesn't prank back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_shuichi/pseuds/Nonbinary_shuichi'>Nonbinary_shuichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools' Day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_shuichi/pseuds/Nonbinary_shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys know that one april fool Omasai comic where Ouma pretends to break up with Shuichi but Shuichi pranks him back.... yeah well I'm doing that but Shuichi is soft and gullible</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That one prank comic but Shuichi doesn't prank back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THERE IS LIGHT MENTION OF ANOREXIA BUT IT BARLY GOES INTO DETAIL, JUST METION OF BEING TOO LIGHT BUT IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU I PUT A WARNING WHEN IT BEGINS AND ENDS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April Fools Day</p><p>Kokichis favorite day of the year for multiple reasons. One, he was the best liar, but because he lied so often, he told the (somewhat) truth on these days, and because of that, his lies where even more believable and he can really mess people up with his prank. Two, it was like a free pass to mess people up with his pranks and still get away with it (given it didnt go too far). </p><p>Though he was always able to get most people (he noticed no matter how many time he did the same thing there would always be people who somehow believed him) but one person.</p><p>That person being his beloved Shumai. He was the ultimate detective so he would be less gullible to his lies. That never stopped him.</p><p>He decided the perfect prank. He has been planning this one ever since they got together. He was going to 'break up with him'</p><p>So here he was in the room.</p><p>"Hey Shuichi-kun"</p><p>The visible tension from just saying his actually name and the proper honorific </p><p>"Ummm, yes Koki" </p><p>A nickname he had given to him after Kokichi came running when Shuichi was talking about cookies to Kaede because he thought it was a nickname since Shuichi said he would give him one for all the ones he gives him.</p><p>"I have something important to tell you"</p><p>Be stern and stiff to make it believable </p><p>"Okay, what is it"</p><p>"I'm breaking up with you"</p><p>His eyes widened </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Dont make me repeat myself, I said were breaking up"</p><p>"Wh- why"</p><p>Nonono...<br/> Not yet, he'll keep this up for a little while longer</p><p>"Because your boring, I mean everytime I'm with me, you read, and and and you~~~~ totally pay more attention to Akamatsu-San and Momato-Kun. Even if you dont see it."</p><p>"O-okay, well then, i- i- I'll leave then"</p><p>"Wait Shu-"</p><p>*bash* (shuichi ran into the wall)</p><p>"Ouch, that sound painful) </p><p>Shuichi covers his face</p><p>"Wait, Shumai, are you hurt, be good and let me see"</p><p>Shuichi in covers his face to revile not only a bloody nose but also tears</p><p>"Ahh shumai, your hurt let me go get Toj-"</p><p>He feels his sleeve being grabbed at and hears soemthing- more likely Shuichi slide onto the floor.</p><p>"Please dont go, I'll be better, I wont read and I'll pay attention to you, so- so please dont leave me"</p><p>Wait. Nononononoononononononono he went to far didnt he, he really messed up.</p><p>"Wait wait wait, Shumai, hunny, dont cry, please I'm sorry it was an april fools day prank, I didnt exept you to believe me"</p><p>"So- so your not breaking" </p><p>Awe- why is my boyfriend so wholesome and soft</p><p>"Of course not, now coem here so we can clean that noes up"</p><p>Shuichi stood up and Kokichi picked him up.</p><p> </p><p>TW FOR ANOEXIA HERE</p><p>"Shumai, you feel lighter than you should"</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>"Its fine... for the moment"</p><p> </p><p>TW WARNING DONE</p><p> </p><p>I took him to the bed and sat him down while I cleaned his nose up with tissues. Then his puffy eyes.</p><p>Then I laid down in the spooning</p><p>Yes I am the big spoon even though I'm the shorter one, fight me.</p><p>"Hey koki"</p><p>"Yeah sushi"</p><p>"I'm sorry I broke down"</p><p>"Why, it's my fault"</p><p>"But-but my parents leaving were my fault and- my old friends, I know this ones a joke but what about the next one... I don't wanna be alone again"</p><p>Oh- oh heck noooooo</p><p> </p><p>Would he be mad if I sent dice after them, probally</p><p>"Shumai, I could never get bored of you, you are stuck with me till YOU get bored of me, so please dont ever worry about that"</p><p>He smiled slightly and cuddled closer to Kokichis stomach. </p><p>"Good night Shu-baby"</p><p>"Night kichi"</p><p> </p><p>VEHWIAWNSBDUEBAKAOAMRBDUDBSUS</p><p> </p><p>His heart will never get used to how cute his boyfriend is, but he has made some notes to himself</p><p>1. Shuichi parents can rot</p><p>2. He need to protect his soft boyfriend with his life</p><p>3. His shu has separation anxiety (maybe more?)</p><p>4. NEVER PRANK THIS SOFT CUTE TO DIE FOR BOY EVER AGAIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>